He who suffers
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Six Months on his own a young man return home to his family hoping to regain back what he has lost and will protect what he cherish from anyone who stands in his way. Naruto X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series but you already know that didn't you?**

**Chapter I-Home coming Part I**

My life has more downs than ups. Life is hard but my life lately hasn't been going my way.

'_And here I am locked away in jail. But at less I am alone…or so I thought.'_ Young seventeen year old Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was in his cell with his two jail mates. It's been about three days since he was put in jail. Naruto and his cellmates were wearing orange colored jumpsuits.

'_Six months it's been six months since I left home…because of what happen.'_ He thought to himself.

"Still having problem sleeping huh Naruto?" One of his cellmate asked.

Naruto's silence bothered both of his cellmates at bit. Naruto gain them as his friends as like him they were in jail for something small and only were doing time until their sentence runs out which was a week in jail. Naruto was put in jail for stealing food, Grand Theft Auto.

"Naruto," The first cellmate spoke his name.

"Sorry about that Ash but I'm still bit bother I know I'll be free soon. I'm so tired." Naruto looked at Ash, Naruto's eyes were red from lack of sleep, and bags were underneath his eyes. He hasn't slept for three weeks.

Ash was a young man like Naruto he had blonde hair but had more of a girlish look especially when it came to his face. Ash quickly became Naruto's friend. Ash was a young man who got send to jail for a causing a huge fight that cause many people to get hurt during the progress.

"Why not just go home? I am sure your family is waiting for you. Unless your dad is going to pick you up or give them a call?" Ash said while smirking for a moment.

Naruto closed his eyes "I can't do that not after what I've done."

"What did you do? You just stole food to survive didn't you?" Ash asked.

"That is true but…the main reason why I left home." Naruto suddenly frowned.

Ash raised his left eyebrow "What did you do that was so bad to leave home?"

"I…ended the life of a human being…" Naruto answered.

"Murder huh? Yeah if the police find out you've stay much longer than your crime for stealing." Ash chuckled while Naruto sighed which made Ash stop chuckling.

"Who did you kill?" Naruto's second cellmate Allen asked. Allen was much older than Ash and Naruto, Allen was blonde like the two but his hair was much longer than the two. Allen wore glasses because his eyesight wasn't so good.

"It was my sister's boyfriend." Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"I take it you killed him wasn't because he picked on you?" Allen asked.

"It happens about six months ago, his name was Hidan." Naruto growl for a second before he continues his story "He was my sister Tayuya's boyfriend at first he wasn't that much of a jerk but after few years. He began to change he was different. Tayuya didn't notice it but I did and so did my father. Tayuya refuse to listen to our father about Hidan being a bad seed."

"What happen next?" Ash asked.

Naruto looked at the ceiling of the cell room "One day Tayuya came home with a black eye and beating marks all over her face. Kushina my mother ask Tayuya what happen. Tayuya refuse to tell her, I went to my sister and ask who did this to her? She told me it was Hidan. Tayuya found out he was cheating on her and he beat her up because she dumped him. I didn't stand by to see my sister get beat up by that jerk."

Naruto looked at his hands as he could still feel the feeling of thick blood on his hands "What was worst was, when he was beating Tayuya…he raped her. Tayuya made me promise not to tell my mother or father. I promise I wouldn't, I told her I would make her suffering end. I told Tayuya I'll protect her she always been the one protecting me. It was time for me to protect her."

"I met with Hidan a day later he easily got over my sister. I told him to stay away from my sister. Hidan laugh and told me 'Whatever you're sister what a bitchy whore anyway I'm done using her. Beside your fine hotty mother is a better for me to fuck.' My blood boiled my anger reached a limit I never thought possible. I didn't care what happens to him. I saw a truck was driving down the street. I yelled Hidan's name as he turned around to yell at me. I just…pushed him into the street and…well."

Ash and Allen looked bit shock "Whoa remind me not to piss you off." Allen spoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and hands as he bare his teeth "The truck hit him so fast, blood painted my face with such color. I just stand there. I couldn't believe what I've done. I killed someone I ended the life of a human being. I made a promise not to end a human life and I did it with such ease. I wasn't alone many people saw me do it. They called the cops I quickly ran away, I left my home town and never looked back it's been six months since I killed Hidan."

"You killed him to protect your sister. He was a jerk he hurt your sister and caused her pain. You must think you brought shame to your family don't you Naruto?" Allen asked.

"My family is important to me. I love my parents I love my sister. I promise my grandfather before he died that I'll protect my family from anyone or anything that will hurt them." Naruto said.

Ash shook his head as he sigh "You leaving will cause pain to your family. Have you ever thought of that? Six months Naruto, think about it. Your mother must be worry sick and your father gone out searching for you. Your sister might think it's her fault you left."

"No I don't want them to think that way." Naruto shook his head.

"Then go home." Ash smiled.

"Six months Naruto I am sure many have forgotten about what you've done. If not that's their problem not yours." Allen laughed.

"I don't want to go home…there other things…I'm not happy with." Naruto mumbled.

"Like what?" Allen asked.

"Even with my family I still have problem even they can't help me with. One of them being…girl trouble." Naruto groaned.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Ash asked.

"Ex-girlfriend trouble." Naruto added.

"Any current girlfriend?" Allen asked.

"I thought she was the right one…I thought they all were the right ones." Naruto sighed.

"How many girlfriends did you have and why are they your ex-girlfriends?" Both Ash and Allen asked Naruto.

Naruto nod his head "Okay I'll tell you my five ex girlfriends."

"Five? Whoa man you must have bad luck or something." Allen jerked his head back.

"Yeah tell me about it but…I love them I really do but keeping that relationship always been the hardest for me. My first girlfriend was a very beautiful girl name Haku. She and I been friends since I was five. Haku was happy to be my girlfriend but about a year later. Haku return from the doctors and told me she couldn't bear any children. I ask Haku the reason why but she refuses to tell me. To this today I want to know what the reason that kept her from having children was. Haku broke up with me that day."

"Damn that sucks." Allen said as he sweatdrop.

Naruto continue to the rest "My second girlfriend was Ino. She's Sakura best friend, Sakura is my fifth girlfriend. I'll tell you about her later. Anyway Ino was the hottest girl during my middle school years. She and I were dating for nine months until that day at the school dance. Ino cheated on me with a friend of mine name Chouji. Ino told me she felt sorry for Chouji because it turned out Chouji loved Ino since they were kids. I felt cheated and yet unable to take my anger out on the guy who loved her longer than I. Ino wanted me to forgive her…but the thing is I can't forgive her without forgiving myself…I felt so use." Naruto sighed.

"Man and I thought I had bad luck with women." Allen rubbed the back of his head, feeling sorry for Naruto.

"My third girlfriend was Samui; man I thought Ino was a hot babe. I was wrong when I met Samui it was during my first year in High School. A body that was made for sex and action Samui was a soldier girl, her father serve in the military. Samui's father and my dad were best friends in their young days so it would be easy for me to date Samui which lasted about two years. But sadly Samui was drafted into the army during the third year. I missed her so, she still writes to me wanted to return home to be with me. But its hard when your girl is out there traveling the world. You fear one day she might find someone else while traveling..."

"My fourth girlfriend was Konan unlike the rest of my girlfriends she older than them." Naruto cough on the end point.

"How old are we're talking about?" Ash glare at Naruto as Allen asked.

"She's forty years old as my mother." Naruto blush as he felt embarrass.

"All right Naruto ten points for scoring with a cougar!" Allen laughed while Ash shook his head while smirking while Naruto continue blushing.

"Yeah it happens during the third year. Ms. Konan was our schools Art teacher. It happens so…quickly. I stayed after school to finish up my art project. Ms. Konan stayed to help me. I look at her beautiful amber eyes and the next thing we're doing at her place. My first time was with my art teacher talk about art being a bang." Naruto chuckled as he smiled.

"Indeed so how it ended?" Ash asked.

Naruto's smile faded into a disappoint frown "Konan had to end our relationship. She didn't want to get in trouble but in truth I didn't want her to get fire because of our love. She told me once I'm done with high school we can give our relationship a new beginning."

"A new beginning huh, how so?" Allen asked.

"She told me she wanted to have my baby." Naruto said while Allen and Ash sweatdrop together.

"And now to your final girlfriend?" Allen spoke.

Naruto started to smile as he remembers his time being Sakura's number one "Sakura…she was my best friend since I was a kid. I knew Sakura longer than Haku. Sakura was my best friend before I ask her to become my girlfriend. It was during the last year of High School. Sakura just broke off with her ex-boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura know what I liked and hated, and I know what she loves and hate. We were perfect I was Sakura's first. Sasuke was too much of a dick to pay attention to Sakura's and only I was there for her. It was perfect but right after everyone was done with our final year…"

Naruto's happy smile disappoint into a pissed glare "Sasuke came to me, he told me the only reason why Sakura became my girlfriend because she felt so sorry for me all the girls I've been with and I never had a solid stay relationship. I felt angry I didn't want it to become true…what was bad enough it happen the same day I push Hidan into that truck."

Suddenly it hit Ash "She's STILL your girl. You hadn't broke it off with her. You ran away before you had the chance didn't you? Do you want to dump her?"

"NO!" Naruto shout.

"Then go home." Ash told him.

"Ash is right Naruto. Staying here won't solve your problems. You'll have to face them your family wants you back. Sakura needs you. She needs her man or else some other guy gonna take her. Running away from your problem and crime won't make you feel better. It's best to face them head on." Allen patted his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto thought of it, though he was afraid how his family would see him now? They were right Naruto have to go home. His family needs him his girl needs him. He's a lot important than he thinks he is.

"Though I don't have a family of my own I was adopted a lot so I know what it liked to not have a family. Trust me Naruto its better to have a family then being alone for the rest of your life." Allen smirked.

"Alright nights out!" The Prison guard shouted.

"Think about it Naruto." Naruto nodded as the lights went off.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto heard the sound of his cell being open "Hey get up."Naruto open his eyes to see the prison guard standing looking down at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said with a sleepy stare.

"You're time is up kid time to leave. Your ride is here you been bale out." Naruto got up to see Ash and Allen were gone and only he remain in the cell.

Once outside there was a black limo parked outside of the police station. Naruto saw the door open as it was Ash, who was wearing new clothes. Ash wore an all red color outfit.

"Get in." He told Naruto "I'll give ya a ride back home."

"It's a bit far." Naruto said.

"How far?"

Naruto told Ash where he lives "My home town is Konoha three hundred miles from here."

Ash jerked his head back for a second "That far huh you sure have travel far from home?"

"Yeah I was running away. But I got thinking it is time for me to stop running and time for me to go home where I belong. I'll take anything they'll throw at me I screw a lot but not anymore." Naruto grinned.

Ash shook his head while smiling "Fine, I'll ya the ride back home. It's gonna take awhile so take a nap. You deserve the rest."

"Ash was you the one who bale me out?" He asked.

"My family is rich, so a week in jail is nothing to me. Beside I made a friend in that week." Ash said as he grinned happily.

Naruto grin right back "Where did Allen go?"

"Something about finding his real birth family, he told me to tell you go home and be a man about it. Take the bull by the horns even if you'll your ass handled once or twice." Ash laughed.

Once Naruto got inside the limo with Ash the driver drove off. Ash told the driver where to drive. Ash knew this was gonna be a long ride. Ash took out a red colored I-pad as he started to play music as the music was playing.

Naruto started to think back his trouble luck with his girlfriends and his issue of how his family will see him, will they welcome him back home with no problem or will they be shame and disappointed of him?

**RAGHHHHHH!**

**I remember when all the games began. Remember every little lie and every last goodbye.**

**Promises you broke, words you choked on and I never walked away, It's still a mystery to me.**

Even after everything that happen in his relationship with the women in his life. Naruto never thought they wanted to hurt him by leaving him.

**Well I'm so…Empty!  
>I'm better off without you<br>And you're better off without me**

But life never been fair to Naruto even with his family to support him. He felt emtpy without them, did they miss him?

**Well you're so…Unclean!**

**I'm better off without you  
>And You're better off without me!<strong>

The blood of murder still cover him, but he did it for a reason to protect his sister.

**The Lying,  
>The Bleeding,<br>The Screaming!**

**Was tearing me apart!**

Seeing Tayuya beaten, abuse seeing her screaming for help. It was unbearable for Naruto to do nothing about it.

**The Hatred  
>Deceiving,<br>The Beatings  
>It's Over!<strong>

**Paint the mirrors black, To forget you.  
>I still picture your face.<br>And the way you used to taste.**

Naruto believe each girl was the perfect one for him and him alone. He thought so...but his heart still tell him they were still the ones for him.

**Roses in a glass  
>Dead and wilted<strong>

**To you this all was nothing.  
>Everything to you is nothing.<br>Well you're so…Filthy**

Will he ever find the true right one for him? Or will he keep run into a different girl only to break up with him leaving him for another or for a reason he couldn't understand. Love is tough and hard to keep but love make us to the unbelievable.

**I'm better off without you.  
>And you're better off without me.<strong>

Did they really love him or did they didn't want him in their lives forever?

**Well I'm so…UGLY!  
>You're better off without me<br>I'm better off alone!**

Naruto never believe himself to be a handsome man or prince charming. No matter what he does, he always end up being alone in the end.

**The Lying,  
>The Bleeding,<br>The Screaming,**

**Was tearing me apart!**

His heart was always in pain. Screaming to be loved as it bleeds from the pain of being rejected.

**The Hatred,  
>The Beatings…Disaster!<br>It's Over!**

**Ahhhh!**

**As wicked as you are,  
>You're beautiful to me,<br>Ahhh!**

**You're the darkest burning star  
>You're<br>My  
>Perfect<br>Disease!**

There was always something or someone that kept Naruto from finding true love. No matter what he does there always a disease. That cuts him off having his own true love the one to be his wife. The mother of his childern. Or was it his fate to be alone and die alone?

**The Lying,  
>The Bleeding,<br>The Screaming!**

**Was tearing me apart!**

**The Hatred,  
>The Beatings<br>It's Over!**

**Disaster!**

**The Lying,  
>The Bleeding,<br>The Screaming!**

**Was Tearing me apart!  
>The Hatred,<br>The Beatings  
>It's Over!<strong>

**Disaster!**

**It's over…now…**

Naruto open his eyes when he heard Ash "We're here Naruto."

"Thanks Ash." Naruto said.

"Before you go here have this a little small gift you can do whatever you want with it. It's just a small amount of money." Ash wrote a check and gave it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the check as his eyes widen in shock.

Naruto coughed "Six hundred thousand dollars?"

Ash grin "I told ya a small amount."

"You call this small?" Naruto eyed Ash.

"I told you my family is rich. You can do whatever you want with it." Naruto put the check in his right pants pocket. Naruto open the door and left once Naruto was out, Ash closed the door and drive off.

It was raining as Naruto stood there alone in the rain standing in front of the front yard of his family house. A beautiful white and black colored house with a large backyard with a pool, Naruto looked up at the raining sky as it looked as if he was crying.

Naruto still didn't feel ready to face his parents face to face. Naruto stood in front of his house for over ten minutes. Naruto took out a cell-phone as he walked to the left side of his house as he called his house phone number.

"_Namikaze Residents who is calling?"_ Naruto heard a female's voice on the other side. Naruto knew who's voice it was, it belong to his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto at first didn't speak.

"_Hello?"_ Kushina spoke.

"…Hello…mom…" Naruto said.

Naruto heard Kushina's gasp _"Naruto…Naruto is that you honey? Where are you? You been gone for six months! Where are you? Tell me where are you honey? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

Naruto smiled he knew his mother would ask him those questions "Don't worry where I am, I'm fine mom. I'm fine…I'm just tired of running. I miss being home. I miss eating your Ramen and your home cooking. I'm…home sick." Naruto sigh afterwards.

"_Naruto come home it hasn't been the same without you. Minato search for you for two months nonstop. He hasn't given up. If you tell me where you are I'll have Minato come pick you up."_ Naruto could hear a heavy worry tone in Kushina's voice.

Naruto felt like crap, his dad went on a search hunt just to find his only son to bring him home "There's no need to search for me. Mom…I was afraid. I was scared I never had such luck go my way. You know that so does dad and Tayuya. But now I just want to come home. I'm tired so tired I hadn't slept in three weeks, mom be honest with me. Would you, dad or Tayuya would ever come to…hate me or be a shame of me?"

There was a moment of silence _"Why would I hate my son? Tell me Naruto what kind of mother would hate her son? You didn't want Tayuya to suffer anymore. You did what you had to do. You're my son you're an Uzumaki. I would have done the same if I knew a boy was abusing my daughter. No Naruto I don't hate you and I'll never hate you. You never have or never will bring shame to this family."_

"Thanks mom." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina could hear Naruto crying on the other side _"Naruto, there's no need to shed tears. Just come home honey please come home we missed you."_

Naruto lower his phone and turn it off. Once his phone was off Naruto broke it as he bend it apart. Naruto could hear his mother inside the house yelling his name unknowing he right outside. Naruto peeked at the kitchen window to see Kushina hanged up the phone. Naruto saw Kushina was sheding tears.

Naruto looked away "I'm not ready to face them. I'm not ready." He told himself.

Naruto looked upward to see his room window was open. Naruto was tired he just want to sleep. Naruto saw Kushina leaving the kitchen as she entered the living room. It would seem Kushina was home alone.

Naruto climbed on top of the kitchen window, from there Naruto leap upward grabbing the edge of his bedroom window. Naruto pulled himself up as he entered his bedroom. Naruto looked around his bedroom as it was untouched, his family left it as it was that day he left home.

Poster of rock bands and video game characters were on his wall. Naruto kicked off his shoes and took his shirt off as he stared at his warm bed "I miss you." Naruto fall face first on his bed.

Unknowing to Naruto when he land on his bed as a loud rumble was made. Kushina heard the rumble, quickly growing curious. Kushina went upstairs as she peeked in Naruto's bedroom. Kushina smiled upon what she saw. Naruto was in his bed sleeping, Kushina went up to Naruto's window to close it.

Kushina turn to her son as she'd place covers over him. Kushina kissed Naruto on the right cheek. Kushina left Naruto's bedroom but not before she closed his door before saying to her sleeping son.

"Welcome back home Naruto."

**End of Chapter I**

**Chapter II-Home Coming Part II**

**After being away from home so long Naruto has finally return home, will the rest of his family accept him or be shame as he feared?**

**Naruto's Family in this fic**

**Kushina-Mother, Minato-Father, Naruko-Baby Sister, Tayuya-Sister, Karin-Cousin, Nagato-Uncle, Mito-Grandmother, Tsunade-Aunt, **

**Naruto's Exs and girlfriends**

**Haku, Samui, Konan, Ino, Sakura**

**Sterile-Haku-can't have childern**

**Cheating Girlfriend-Ino-She cheat on Naruto because she find out Chouji really love her from the start and she felt sorry for him.**

**Heart Torn-Samui-She was send to the Military, a soldier with a torn heart.**

**Art Angel-Konan-Love between a student and teacher a forbidden taboo**

**Jealousy and Love-Sakura-Due to Sasuke's jealous big mouth and telling nothing but lies, Sakura fears Naruto doesnt want her, but that will change.**

**I know seem bit different from my fics, this is a Prototype idea I want to try and see how it goes, yes their are in the modern world.**

**If you're wondering will Naruto get back with his exs? We'll have to find out to see.**

**Also warning there many ideas I will put into this fic.**

**Warning are that this may and I say again MAY HAVE!**

**Blackmail, Incest, Young man x Older Woman action, Lemon goodies plus kinky lemon, Fun Revenge, Humor, Dark Humor.**

**Well as I said this is a prototype idea I want to turn into a full story, well everyone I hope you all will enjoy this fic. **

**See ya! I'm off to update my other fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series but you already know that?**

**Chapter II-Home Coming Part II**

**Uzumaki Household: That Night**

Kushina sat there on the couch smiling so happily. Knowing her sweet son was upstairs asleep after six months he finally came home. Kushina's smile was so bright she never felt this happy not since when Naruto ran away, but now he was back and Kushina wanted that too.

The sound of the door being unlocked as Minato's Kushina husband and Tayuya her daughter enter the house together. Like always ever since Naruto left home, Tayuya enter with a piss look in her eyes while Minato had small smile as he tries to cheer Tayuya up but it never work.

"Another day of work," Minato sighed "I'll be go looking for Naruto again Kushina. Don't need to warm up dinner for me." He told his wife.

Kushina looked at her husband and daughter, both Tayuya and Minato stared at Kushina for a second as they judge the way she was smiling as Kushina finally made a grin. Tayuya's eyes widen in shock as Minato open his mouth wide.

"Kushina…is it true? Did he really?" Minato asked his wife.

Kushina looked away as she closed her eyes "All day I was crying. I have no more tears to shed. "

Minato started to laugh "…I got to see…" Minato and Tayuya turned as they were about to go upstairs.

"No don't." Kushina told them.

"Why?" Tayuya asked her mother.

"Six months he's been gone. He asked me would he ever hate or be shame of him for what he done. Naruto been through a lot, he hasn't slept in three weeks. And judging from the smell he hasn't been wash for awhile either. I don't know what he's been doing for six months but our dear Naruto is still hurt. Give him time ok?" Kushina smiled at her husband and daughter.

Minato sigh but smile anyway "Very well Kushina. But…it's hard to believe. Our boy came home. Everyone let keep Naruto's return a secret for now until he wakes up ok?" Everyone nodded.

**After Dinner:**

It was nine o'clock that night. Tayuya just came out from the shower dressed in black colored T-shirt with pair of red and black boxers to match her shirt. Like her mother when she was young, Tayuya was a tomboy.

Tayuya looked at the close door of Naruto's bedroom. Tayuya wanted to make sure it was true and none a cruel joke. Tayuya open her brother's door and slightly open the door to see who was inside. Tayuya saw lying there on the bed still asleep was none other than her brother Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Tayuya," Kushina's voice was heard from behind. Tayuya looked back at her mother.

"Why don't you sleep in your room tonight? I am sure Naruto need his room tonight." Tayuya looked back at the sleeping Naruto, as ever since Naruto left home. Tayuya has been sleeping in his room.

Tayuya nod her head "Good night Tayuya, don't worry Naruto is staying. I know he's not going anywhere. He just wants to be home with us. So don't you worry okay?" Tayuya nod her head again.

As Kushina left going to her bedroom with Minato, Tayuya grab Naruto's door as she whispers "Goodnight Naruto,"

**The Next Day: **

There was a knock on the door. Kushina answer the door only to be greeted by Sakura Haruno. Kushina smiled at the young pink haired seventeen year old girl. Sakura wore a long red colored dress. Sakura was six months pregnant.

Sakura sat down on the couch as Kushina sat down beside her.

"Sakura how are you and the baby?" Kushina asked.

Sakura smiled a little "She's doing fine. Only three more months and she'll be born. I say she'll be born with your daughter to be." Sakura smiled.

Kushina looked at her six month pregnant stomach "Yeah, it won't be long. I am sure we'll be a double deliver of that day." Kushina laugh along with Sakura.

Sakura's laughter dies down as she down "I wish he was here. He left before I got the chance to tell him."

Kushina frown a little as she patted Sakura on her left shoulder "Don't worry Sakura. I know my Naruto, I am sure he'll return…this is his home after all."

"Yes I know, but I still feel I am to blame for him leaving." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, you weren't the reason he left remember that. My son my Naruto he's a knuckle hard headed boy but he doesn't blame others for his failure that I know. When Naruto returns I'll tell him you miss him and also he's the father of my soon to be granddaughter, but next time when you and him do it wear a condom that won't break." Sakura blush while Kushina laughed, Kushina's smile cheered Sakura up.

Sakura hugged Kushina "Thank you Kushina."

Kushina chuckle "Anytime Sakura and call me mom from now on okay? And try to stay away from that Sasuke boy, he's a troublemaker. He maybe your ex but my boy is your boyfriend and the father of your baby, trust me Naruto will come back. I know he will."

Unknowing to Sakura, Naruto was upstairs in his bedroom still asleep from his journey back home.

**Four Days Later:**

It was Friday morning. Naruto finally woke up after a few days of resting in his bedroom. Naruto looked around as he heard a noise coming from outside. Naruto open his bedroom door as he walked to the bathroom to peek through the window to see Kushina was leaving as she drove her jeep, as Naruto saw Tayuya was with Kushina.

"Guess I'm home alone…wonder how long I've been asleep?" he wonder.

Naruto suddenly smell something funny "It has been awhile since I took a shower."

After a good shower and dressed in new pair of clothes, which were orange dark t-shirt with blue pair of jeans. Naruto look at himself in the mirror "Wonder how everything is now since I left?" he wonder.

Naruto return to his room as he'd spot his cell-phone he left behind six months ago. Naruto grabbed and notice there were many calls. Naruto sat down on his bed as he checked the missing calls and text messages he missed, as he find it bit odd he phone was still left on especially after all this time?

"Sakura…" Naruto frown. But suddenly his stomach growled like a hungry beast. Naruto decide now would be a best time to grab something to eat.

Naruto went downstairs to see nobody was home at all. Naruto had a feeling Tayuya and Kushina couldn't be gone for especially since he came back home. Naruto enter the kitchen as Naruto made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Right after Naruto was done making his sandwich he heard the front door open. Naruto sigh it was will be a long while since he seen his family. Naruto took a single bite out of his sandwich as he turn to see who was at the door.

Who at the door was Kushina and Sakura, Tayuya was at the door. Naruto's eyes widen as he drop his sandwich as he just notice two things. One was Sakura was there with his mother and sister and second being both his mother and girlfriend were pregnant.

Sakura gasp when she saw Naruto "Naruto? Naruto your back Naruto-" before Sakura could finish the rest she was going to say.

Naruto focus on the pregnant Sakura "I'm…too late…" suddenly Naruto faint and as he fell back.

Sakura quickly went over to Naruto's side "Naruto!"

Kushina sighed "Guess he's bit shock to see both of us pregnant."

"But what did he mean by 'I'm too late'?" Sakura wonder.

Tayuya sighed "He thinks he lost another girlfriend." Sakura looked at Tayuya with a sad look in her eyes.

"Six months is a long time Sakura. He thinks you moved on." Tayuya told him.

"Poor Naruto, when he wakes up there gonna be a lot for him to take." Kushina looked her son as she sighs along with her daughter and Sakura.

**Three Minutes Later:**

Naruto woke up to feel something cold touching the back of his head. Naruto slowly rose up to see his mother, sister and girlfriend were sitting in three chairs as Naruto was on the couch.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead," Kushina smile.

Naruto held the bag of ice close to the back of his head "Ugh what happen?" He asked them.

"You fainted when you saw us." Tayuya said as she stared at her brother with a bored stare.

Naruto paused as he looked away from the three women who were looking at him. Naruto let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes "Six months I've been away. And it looks like I missed out a lot…a lot more than I thought." Naruto glare at the pregnant stomach of Sakura's.

"If you're wondering Naruto, you're the father." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock "So…than…" Sakura nod her head.

"That's what happens when you don't use a condom shithead." Tayuya said.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk for a moment "I hadn't been called that in a long time."

"You've been gone for a very long time Naruto. Much has changed while you were away." Sakura told her boyfriend.

Naruto had a sad look in his eyes while Naruto held the bag of ice closer to the back of his head "I still feel…that I." But before he could say it he was cut off.

"Don't say it!" The three women said union.

"But," He said but was again cut off.

"Naruto that was six months ago. What is past let the past the fuck alone. You did what you believe was right." Tayuya told her brother "You did it to protect me. I've always been the one protecting you. Beside Hidan wasn't the Hidan I fell in love with anymore. And also if you think I'm gonna let my brother break or leave the girl who having my niece you got another thing coming shithead." Tayuya went over grabbing Naruto by the neck of his shirt as she glare angrily at him.

Naruto had the look of fear in his eyes as he stared into his sister's angry eyes. But suddenly found himself being hugged by his sister.

"Tayuya," He spoke her name.

"Don't you dare leave us ever again? Got that shithead I don't care if you kill someone or because some punk ass lied to you or anything else." Tayuya started to let out her feeling toward her brother. It's been six months since he ran away unknowing what pain he has cause to his family.

"Tayuya has been sleeping in your room ever since you left Naruto. It was the only place Tayuya felt safe. You were her hero and when you left…" Kushina soon stop as Naruto had no idea what he has done when he ran away that day.

Tayuya let go of her hug as Naruto saw tears running down Tayuya's cheeks. She was never the type to cry but here and now she was shedding tears.

"Tayuya I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

Tayuya dry her tears "Why do I need to forgive you? You did it because want me to stop hurting. You free me you save me. You're my brother Naruto."

"And that was brother do they protect their sisters, be they big or small or neither." Sakura said as she smiled.

Naruto turn his attention to Sakura "Sakura I'm so sorry. It wasn't because of what Sasuke said. I am happy you're my girlfriend and I'm even happier we're having a baby." Naruto grab Sakura's hands as he'd knee down to her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura can you forgive an idiot such as me?" He asked her.

Sakura could only smile at her boyfriend. Sakura kissed Naruto on his forehead "Of course I forgive you. You're my boyfriend, and you're the father of our baby girl. Naruto my only wish was to have you come back. And you here you are what else can be a more perfect birthday gift for me?"

Tayuya grew a cocky smirk "That's right today is your today huh pinky?"

"March the twenty-eight." Sakura grinned.

"There's a party for Sakura later tonight. Tayuya wasn't your group playing there?" Kushina asked her tomboyish-daughter.

Tayuya nodded "Yup at the Black Heart Theater."

"Naruto should come along." Tayuya added.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Naruto looked worried.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's been six months who gonna remember what you done and where the hell you've been? Doing for the last six months?" Tayuya asked.

"Trying to find my reason for even living, you all know I never had good luck especially…well never mind what I've been doing for six months. Speaking of six months, mom since when you and dad been…well doing it?" He asked.

Kushina had a cocky smirk on her face "Well when your father come early from work and you two are at school well…"

"Ok, ok, ok I get it. So…boy or girl?" He asked his mother.

"Girl and well…I'll tell you later when Minato come home from work." Kushina told her son.

"You're gonna love what they name the baby." Tayuya told her.

Naruto sigh "I can hardly wait."

**Later that Night: Black Heart Theater:**

The theater was crowded with many people and many were familiar faces that Naruto knew. Naruto wore a black sweat shirt with a black hoodie to hide his identity, while wearing blue pair of jeans while wearing fingerless gloves. Only Sakura, Tayuya, Kushina knew it was Naruto underneath.

Naruto was relaxing resting his back against the left side of the theater walls.

Many of Sakura's friends gather around her as they talked and laughed together. As each of them gave her gifts, Naruto knew few of them. The ones he knew were Hinata Hyuga one of the smartest girls in the high school Naruto and Sakura once went too. Tenten the second smartest girl Naruto knew and a master when it came to tools and weapons. The other being Ino Yamanaka Naruto's second ex girlfriend.

Naruto looked around to see where was Chouji? Naruto saw Chouji other at the other side eating at the table as many were picking out their meals early. Naruto chuckle as Chouji hasn't change still eating and still hanging with Shikamaru and Kiba.

While Naruto saw Tayuya's friends were there beside her friends of the band, them being Temari and her little brothers Gaara and Kankuro.

And many parents of Naruto's friends were also there as such were the parents Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and of course Sakura's parents were there.

Even though he was there surrounded by people he who, his old friends and his family. Naruto still felt unwanted he felt he shouldn't be here. His mind told him to stay but his heart told him different. But seeing her smile seeing Sakura's smile made him happy.

"I shouldn't be here." He whispers.

"Ya I agree with ya." A new voice spoke, Naruto looked to his right to see who was there. Naruto saw a young man sitting in one of the theater chairs. The young man was very familiar to Naruto. He had short black color hair. His skin color was brown. His eyes were brown color. He had a friendly appearance. The young man wore dark blue color T-shirt with black color pants with blue color shoes.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise he knew this who this person was.

"The only reason why I'm here is because it's my best friend's girlfriend birthday party. I hope that Uchiha doesn't show up." The young man spoke as he sighed.

"Your best friend huh?" Naruto said.

"Yup his name is Naruto Uzumaki he and I go back. But that jerk Sasuke…ugh just because he disappear for six months. Doesn't mean that bastard claims he's the daddy of Sakura's baby." The brown skin young man had a piss look in his eyes.

"Oh I'm Marcellus by the way but everyone calls me Marcus." Marcus shook Naruto's hand unaware Naruto was right there in front of him.

"So…tell me what ya know what happen while Naruto was gone?" Naruto asked.

Marcus took a quick thought "Well if you really wanna know? I'll tell ya. Listen up and listen well dude. Ever since Naruto left Sasuke has been trying to get back with Sakura. But every time she always shot him down. I guess my boy really won Sakura's heart because there's no way she dating anyone else."

"Really?" Naruto said as Marcus nodded.

"Yup she's in love. She loves Naruto she thought it was Sasuke's fault he left but I heard the real reason why he left. Was because he murdered that asshole Hidan I hope he does come back. I miss hanging out with him, yeah with him around you can never get bored." Marcus chuckle as he sighed afterwards.

Marcus looked to his left and saw someone he didn't want to see "And speak of the fucking devil that Uchiha shown up."

Marcus and Naruto watched as Sasuke shown up with his big brother Itachi, his beautiful mother Mikoto. Sasuke didn't look as pissed as he normally does. Sakura sigh as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with him as he gave Sakura's his birthday gift to her.

'_Sakura…she's been waiting for me to be return. She even told Sasuke to piss off.'_ Naruto smiled as he was really surprise by Sakura's actions.

"She's a good girlfriend." Naruto said.

"Yeah she is. Naruto never had such good luck with ladies. See the blonde chick with the big ass?" Marcus point at Ino with her mother as the two were chatting.

"The hot one or the sexy one?" Naruto asked.

"The sexy one the daughter." Marcus said.

"Yeah?" Naruto nod.

Marcus continue explaining to Naruto what he missed out "She used to be Naruto's girl before she cheated on him. About right after Naruto left, Ino broke up with Chouji. I don't understand the reason maybe she's like her M.I.L.F of a mother. Dad doesn't know but the wify been going out. How I know? Well I know my ways after all when you use to date the smartest girl in your high school you can still have ways of knowing."

"Kind of sad she used to be the most honest girl when she was dating Naruto. I wonder what change her?" Marcus wondered.

Tayuya came on the stage "The show will begin in three minutes!"

Hinata looked over to see Marcus was chatting with the unknown person. Being a little curious who he was, Hinata went over to greet them.

"Marcus-kun, who this?" Hinata asked.

"Just a friend of Sakura's," Naruto simply said.

"The show is about to begin, care for food before it starts?" Hinata asked the two.

"Sure," Marcus and Naruto said together.

Naruto grab a combo meal of BBQ chicken, corn and cooked beans. After a good meal Naruto sat near Marcus while Hinata sat between the two. Sakura sat to Naruto's left while Kushina sat to Sakura's left.

Tayuya and her friends who were also a part of her band, the members of Tayuya's band was Kin Tayuya's best friend, Kidomaru another friend of Tayuya's. Everyone grew silence as the band started to play with a guitar base tune as Tayuya began to sing the song.

**I see them staring back at me  
>They know my name<br>The faces in the sky are  
>looking for something more<br>My friends have paper smiles and  
>laugh at me in all my trials<strong>

**Their eyes are everywhere**  
><strong>and see everything<strong>  
><strong>what do<strong>  
><strong>They need me<strong>  
><strong>And I need them<strong>  
><strong>See me<strong>  
><strong>And I see them<strong>  
><strong>Within<strong>  
><strong>The lines they've been<strong>  
><strong>burned in my mind<strong>

Tayuya looked at the crowd as Tayuya remembers the good and bad days when she was Hidan's girlfriend as she remembers the pain. Tayuya just wanted to have the perfect lover someone to love her like how Sakura loved her brother.

**It all ends so violently I know  
>My sweet pareidolia<br>It all ends so painfully and slow  
>My pareidolia<strong>

Tayuya looked at Naruto who was her hero he ended her pain. But when he ran away that day another painfully blow strike Tayuya's heart a slow but painfully blow.

**My friends have hollow eyes**  
><strong>They're made of shapes and curvy lines<strong>

**Their eyes are everywhere**  
><strong>and see everything<strong>  
><strong>what do<strong>  
><strong>They need me<strong>  
><strong>And I need them<strong>  
><strong>See me<strong>  
><strong>And I see them<strong>  
><strong>Within<strong>  
><strong>The lines they've been<strong>  
><strong>burned in my mind<strong>

Though she had friends to back her up and cheer her up from time to time. It was her family that truly made her show her warm bright smile. Seeing her brother return brought Tayuya's wonderful smile back.

**It all ends so violently I know  
>My sweet pareidolia<br>It all ends so painfully and slow  
>My pareidolia<strong>

**The loneliness**  
><strong>is only missed when<strong>  
><strong>I am alone<strong>

Tayuya spend six months sleeping in Naruto's room. The only place she felt safe she missed him. Together they were unstoppable pair a true brother and sister combo. But now he was back, Tayuya wanted him to stay and be her brother she loves so much again.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooh**

**yyyyyyyeah**

**I might try to find my light tonight**  
><strong>Hide my sight from eyes I try to fight<strong>  
><strong>My nine eyes die of light die by the blight<strong>  
><strong>Ride white knight unite my plight tonight<strong>

Although she acted as a bitch at time, here and there, it was Tayuya's personally after all she does take after her mother Kushina. Tayuya's cold and mean personally was one of the ways she hide her true self the only side that her family gets to see when they together and together alone.

**They're inside me**  
><strong>They're inside me<strong>

**I'm inside out**  
><strong>I'm inside out<strong>

**They're all around**

**Within without**  
><strong>Within without<strong>

**They're inside**  
><strong>I'm outisde<strong>

**They're all around**  
><strong>They're all around<strong>

**They're inside me**  
><strong>I'm inside out<strong>  
><strong>They're all around<strong>  
><strong>Within without<strong>

**It all ends so violently I know**  
><strong>My sweet pareidolia<strong>  
><strong>It all ends so painfully and slow<strong>  
><strong>My pareidolia<strong>

Tayuya finally show everyone her smile the smile that only her family can see. Tayuya's true face her wonderful warm smile.

**la lalala**  
><strong>lalala<strong>  
><strong>lalala<strong>  
><strong>lala<strong>

Suddenly as the song started to die down, everyone heard the sound of a wonderful badass tone of the piano being played. As all eyes turn to see it was Kushina. Kushina was playing the piano on the end point of Tayuya's song. The tune was wonderful and memorable as this song this song.

'_That was my lullaby…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Everyone enjoy Tayuya's sound as the sound of applause. Tayuya and her friends bow their heads. As Naruto smile underneath the hood as he was glad to see Tayuya be herself once more.

Marcus smirk "She can sing damn good."

"Yeah she can." Naruto chuckled.

Tayuya looked down at Naruto and offer him a hand as Naruto came on to the stage.

"Come on sing it's been awhile since we done it together." Tayuya whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know Tayuya." Naruto whisper back.

"On come don't be a chicken wuss." Tayuya punched Naruto in the right shoulder as she hand him the mic.

"I call this my own hell," Naruto spoke the name of the song he was going to sing "What I felt and was doing while I was gone…for six months."

**Twisting and turning unable to sleep  
>DO THE VOICES EVER STOP<br>My thoughts speak louder the more I resist  
>AND THEY'RE DRIVING ME INSANE<br>DO THEY EVERY GO**

Memories of that day, killing Hidan, fearing he was going to be alone again. And the thought of shame for his family the nightmare he had every time he closed his eyes.

**Inside I'm a danger to myself  
>IM A DANGER TO MYSELF<br>Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell  
>MY OWN HELL<strong>

**Losing the battle I've waged on myself**  
><strong>LOCK ME UP AND TOSS THE KEY<strong>  
><strong>Toys in the attic it's all getting worse<strong>  
><strong>WHY WONT THEY LET ME BE, OH GOD MAKE IT STOP<strong>

Always been not on the best of luck of life Naruto just wanted it to stop let them leave him alone and for once have what he deserve and desire his happiest. To be with his family without fear, to be the woman who loves him. Just make the pain stop.

**Inside I'm a danger to myself**  
><strong>IM A DANGER TO MYSELF<strong>  
><strong>Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell<strong>  
><strong>MY OWN HELL<strong>

**FIT ME FOR A STRAITJACKET**  
><strong>PUT ME IN A PADDED CELL<strong>  
><strong>I'M A DANGER TO YOU ALL<strong>  
><strong>And I'm a danger to myself<strong>

**Inside I'm a danger to myself**  
><strong>IM A DANGER TO MYSELF<strong>  
><strong>Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell<strong>  
><strong>MY OWN HELL<strong>

**Inside I'm a danger to myself**  
><strong>IM A DANGER TO MYSELF<strong>  
><strong>Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell<strong>  
><strong>MY OWN HELL<strong>

Naruto sang his heart out during the last part as the hood fell off his head. As everyone gasp as they discover to see Naruto Uzumaki had return home.

Once the song was done Naruto drop the mic and ran off stage as he exit the theater leaving everyone shock to know Naruto Uzumaki has indeed return.

'_I guess there are good reasons for me to come back…yeah…to come back home to those who care about you no matter what you have done.'_

**End of Chapter II**

**Next-Chapter III-Home Coming Part III-Naruto's Reunion **

**There chapter II and hope this story still got everyone's attention. Next chapter is where it gets interesting and goes a bit into the dark side but not too dark. You'll see, Naruto gonna caught up with old times with his real friends.**

**And Naruto hasn't use the money Ash has given to him. What can Naruto do with a large of money? Will he use to help his family, or his own needs or something else?**

**Next chapter the lemon goodness starts and yes Naruto still gonna bang Sakura she is his girl. And Naruto will see his old exs will he bang them too? Well you will have to read next chapter to find out.**

**See ya everyone!**

Naruto, Kushina, Tayuya and Sakura show up all four were grinned.

"What are you guys grinning for?" Bunji asked.

Kushina had a cake which words _"Happy Birthday Bunji the Wolf."_

Bunji smirk as he chuckle "You guys remember."

"Oh of course we remember Wolf." Tayuya smirked as Bunji laughed.

"And we wish you many more Bunji, after all you make great stories and crossover." Sakura said.

Bunji laughed "Oh thank you your too nice."

"Hard to believe your twenty-" Bunji cut off Naruto from speaking the rest.

"Silence I shall not have you say the rest of my age!" Bunji smirk.

"Fine, fine, fine! Just keeping bringing in the goods." Naruto laugh.

Bunji smile "I have no problem with that." Kushina, Sakura and Tayuya went over giving Bunji a kiss on the cheek from each of them.

Naruto sigh but smirk "Well see ya everyone!" The girls grab Bunji and ran off as Naruto smile and dash off.

**Later!**


End file.
